1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a touch panel comprising terminal portions that are provided so as to correspond to a plurality of detection electrodes and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A so-called touch panel that enables a user to perform various operations using a finger is widely used as a display device of, for example, a multi-function mobile phone (smart phone) or a digital camera. In the touch panel, a technical idea is known in which a concave groove formed in a substrate is filled with a conductive material to form a detection electrode (for example, see FIGS. 5 and 6 and paragraphs <0076> to <0078> in JP2011-513846A).